304 Punked
by KateB-fan
Summary: Y apareció Josh... esta es mi teoría de como ocurrió y porqué. Triste, pero aún así, espero que les guste... Y aclaro que la tristeza  a este nivel  no durará mucho!


**304 Punked**

Kate no podía creerlo, ahí estaba él, como siempre… hablando de todo un poco, confiándole sus cosas como si nada hubiera sucedido… y apenas habían pasado unos pocos días…

Y esos días le habían servido a Kate para inventar su coartada perfecta… no es que hubiera matado a nadie… en realidad había cometido casi un suicidio… había echado a perder la única relación en la que realmente se sentía a salvo, amada… enamorada… y aún no sabía bien por qué…

Ya había encontrado al "novio perfecto", Josh había aparecido de la nada, lo había conocido años antes, debido a un caso y a pesar de que él la había invitado varias veces a salir y ella no había aceptado, su intuición la había hecho aceptar de primera mano, cuando se lo encontró en el supermercado dos días atrás…

El tipo era buena onda, tenía un gran atractivo y una profesión que lo mantendría ocupado y no "tan" cerca de ella. En fin… perfecto…

Ahora solo tenía que dejarle saber a Castle que él realmente existía, pero no sabía como… sacarlo a colación en las conversaciones sería un poco obvio… así que trató de relajarse, las cosas saldrían naturalmente…

Durante todo ese extraño caso del duelo, ambos se habían mantenido ocupados, pero habían tenido momentos en los que Kate había estado a punto de flaquear y sacarle el tema de su relación fallida.

La situación era tan bizarra que parecía que él se había golpeado la cabeza y había olvidado todo lo ocurrido esos días… el flirteo había regresado, las miradas cómplices también, y encima, Castle se mostraba más abierto que nunca a conversar de sus problemas e incertidumbres con Alexis… Kate no sabía como reaccionar y se encontró sintiéndose culpable de un probable colapso mental en Castle…

El momento más tenso para ella había sido cuando decidió visitarlo en su casa, para hablarle de sus conjeturas con respecto al caso y él la había recibido enfundado en ese extraño traje que le quedaba tan increíblemente bien, con esa mirada curiosa, casi aniñada, cosas que ella casi no pudo resistir, sobre todo cuando le dijo casi al descuido:

-Hey, Beckett… cómo sabes cuando estás enamorada?- y la pregunta era sincera, aunque ella no estuviera convencida de si se la hacía a ella o en realidad quería saber su opinión por lo que estaba pasando con Alexis.

-Las canciones viejas cobran sentido… - atinó a contestarle ella, que días atrás se había pasado un fin de semana completo escuchando música de los '80, como si la descubriera en ese momento…

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse a su casa, luego de que el caso fuera resuelto, y mientras bromeaban con Esposito, las leyes que rigen el destino habían hecho su trabajo y habían mandado a Josh al precinto, justo en el momento oportuno…

Kate los presentó con toda la naturalidad que pudo y él solo cumplió con su papel, prácticamente ignoró a Castle hasta que él no se aguantó y le habló.

-Así que tú y Beckett…- dijo Castle casi marcando territorio.

-Qué pasa con nosotros?- respondió Josh sin saber a qué se refería, había quedado claro que él estaba con ella.

-No se… tú dime…- le dijo Castle deseando pegarle.

-Ah… tú eres el escritor…- le dijo Josh, reconociéndolo.

-Si… Y tú quien eres?- le dijo Castle que tenía demasiado entrenamiento en salir airoso de los enfrentamientos verbales.

-Kate no te habló de mi, verdad?- le dijo Josh con algo de desilusión.

-Qué hay que contar?- continuó Castle, pero ella los interrumpió.

-Estás listo?- le dijo a Josh dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Castle.

-Si… vamos…- contestó el médico y luego de mirarlo de reojo, abrazó a Kate y ella saludó a todos antes de mirarlo a Castle por última vez e irse.

Castle los observó caminar abrazados con expresión preocupada. Todos se habían sorprendido con la novedad, especialmente porque pensaban que Castle y Beckett estaban juntos y sin duda algo había pasado, a juzgar por la expresión de Castle.

Kate caminó abrazada a Josh hasta el estacionamiento, él se subió a su motocicleta y ella se subió atrás. Se colocaron el casco y Josh espero hasta que estuviera acomodada y abrazándolo para arrancar.

Kate no dijo palabra en todo el viaje, tenía un nudo en la garganta, necesitaba aprender a disfrutar de las pequeñas posibilidades que la vida le daba para ser feliz. Se había equivocado y mucho, pero tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran para mejor. De pronto recordó la frase que Castle le había dicho… "Si ni siquiera crees que la magia sea posible, nunca la encontrarás…"

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Josh se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de Kate, ella trató de sobreponerse, pero no lo consiguió, por lo que terminó excusándose y escapándose en taxi hasta su hotel.

Y terminó llorando, como sucedía todos esos días… hasta que el cansancio ganó la partida y se quedó dormida…


End file.
